


of blood pacts and teenage delinquency

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ladystuck 2014, and roleplaying, don't let the title fool you this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written, there are nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>troublemaking teenagers make trouble in the principal's office. because they love each other. </p>
<p>for the Ladystuck gift exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	of blood pacts and teenage delinquency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scourgescalemate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scourgescalemate/gifts).



> this was so fun to write!! it's been so long since i've written anything that was just happy and fluffy and made of sugars and sunshine. i hope you like it!!

Terezi hears Nepeta before she arrives in the office. She's got a distinctive stride; she walks on her toes and bounces with every step, making her easy to recognize even before she walks into a room. As Terezi tilts her head to better listen to her friend's approach, Nepeta stops suddenly outside the door. Terezi frowns, confused, before the door swings open in a rush of air and Nepeta clears her throat.

"Detective Ice," She says seriously, voice pitched low and sultry, "I didn't expect to find you here. Last I heard you got a promotion."

Terezi grants herself a brief grin before steeling her expression and folding her hands over her knees, "Madame de Fur," She hums, "I'm disappointed. You know as well as I that the day I take a desk job is the day you go straight."

Nepeta says nothing, just clicks her tongue thoughtfully and Terezi listens as she steps into the room and falls heavily into one of the chairs on the other side of it. 

The silence stretches. The fabricated tension is thick enough to choke on; Detective Ice and Madame de Fur haven't met since the Captor Caper, a long and high stress case that had brought to light underlying feelings neither were ready to address. With the memory of their almost kiss fresh in their minds and the trouble de Fur has doubtlessly trailed in along with her, this little meeting is bound to be exciting.

Whether that excitement is troublesome or delightful remains to be seen.

"So," Terezi drawls as she leans back and inclines her head, "To what do I owe the..."

A moment of consideration, no longer than a heartbeat.

"...pleasure?"

Nepeta blows a puff of air from her nose, "What, I can't just stop by the office? Visit some old friends?"

"We both know that's not why you're here," Terezi stands and grabs her cane, swinging it out in front of her and leaning against it. She hears Nepeta stand and circle around her like a predator around its prey. A warm hand covers hers on the cane's dragon shaped head, calloused fingers curling against her wrist and blunt nails scratching lightly along the skin. Nepeta leans in, close enough that Terezi can feel her breath against her face and smell the paint no doubt staining her clothes.

"And what if it is?" She murmurs, "What if I did come just to visit a dear old friend. What then, _Detective?"_

The word rolls off her tongue and curls like a vice in Terezi's chest. She breathes in deep and leans in till the tip of her nose is pressed against Nepeta's.

"Please, Madame," She says, "To you, it's just Ice."

Nepeta snorts loudly then jerks backwards as high pitched giggles try to squeeze out from behind her tightly pressed lips. Smothering them is ultimately a useless endeavor; when Terezi leans back and pops a finger gun at her with a wink and a click of her tongue, Nepeta's lost. The first peal of laughter opens the floodgates and then she's doubled over with a hand on her chest. The pun wasn't that funny--or original, in that case--but Terezi always delivers it seriously, with all the charisma of a chain smoking noir detective, and it gets Nepeta _every time_. 

Terezi waits patiently for Nepeta's laughter to subside into breathy giggles before tugging her back toward the chairs lined against the wall. Nepeta folds herself fluidly into one chair, and Terezi flops into the other with a grunt. 

"We were on a roll," Nepeta says breathlessly, "Why must you _pun?"_

Terezi puffs her chest, "It comes as naturally as breathing, Leijon; when the opportunity arises, I must make the pun. It's my _duty."_

"Mmhm," Nepeta hums, and Terezi can /hear/ her rolling her eyes, "So what are you in for, punmaster?"

Terezi pauses and purses her lips in consideration. Her situation is _complex_ and if she doesn't manage to word it just right, Nepeta will mock her because it is, in reality, rather silly.

"Justice is gruesome," She says finally, "It's as cruel as it is kind, and some people just can't handle that truth."

"And...?"

"Someone saw the scalemate hanging in my locker. I'm here to see the counselor."

Nepeta snorts, "How many times is-"

"Enough," Terezi cuts in, "It is enough times. What are _you_ in for?"

"I drew cats!" Nepeta chirps immediately, bouncing up in her seat, "On a desk. Or two."

Terezi sucks in a gasp, twisting in her chair to simultaneously face Nepeta and lean away from her dramatically.

"Delinquency!” She whisper-shouts, one hand lifting to clutch at her chest as if the revelation physically pained her, “Nepeta, how could you?”

Nepeta blows a raspberry dismissively, and honestly, how can a person roll their eyes so /loudly/? 

"You executed a scalemate in your _locker,_ Terezi."

"For justice!" Terezi insists, "It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is. If I'm a delinquent, you're a delinquent."

"I'm appalled, a Pyrope would never stoop so low."

“A Pyrope is about to.”

Before Terezi can question the statement, the chair beside her creaks and then Nepeta’s on top of her, arms around her middle. Terezi squawks in both surprise and pain--Nepeta’s added weight has the arm of Terezi’s chair digging into her back--but she doesn’t even have time to voice her shock before Nepeta’s twisting and throwing her weight to the right, rolling them both off of the chairs and onto the floor. Nepeta’s shoulder and Terezi’s hip take the full force of the fall, but Nepeta’s giggling too loudly to care and Terezi’s still in a bit of a stupor. 

Nepeta maneuvers herself on top of Terezi, seated firmly on her hips, and throws her hands in the air, crowing, “And the mighty Pyrope has fallen!”

Terezi scoffs, blinking out of her daze, “The mighty Pyrope was tackled. Who tackles a blind girl? _Delinquents.”_

“Shush you,” Nepeta says, “Remember that pact we made in second grade? If I go down, you come with me.”

“That pact is not legally binding.”

“It was a _blood_ pact.”

“Yes, but neither of us signed papers. It’d never hold up in court.”

Nepeta groans, throwing her head back dramatically, “You’re such a spoil sport.”

Terezi’s about to retort when a door further inside the office opens with a click and several footsteps, and both she and Nepeta are reminded that they are, in fact, in the school’s office. The principal’s previous guest shuffles by them with a furrowed brow and deliberately averted eyes, and his departure is followed by the principal’s tired voice,

“Ms. Leijon, I am-” The principal pauses and frowns as she steps out the door. Nepeta blinks at her and offers a sheepish grin while Terezi drags a hand down her own face and regrets her second grade fascination with _blood_ and _pacts_ and any combination thereof.

The principal stares in bemusement for a short moment, then clears her throat and continues, “I am apparently going to be adding PDA to your write up.”

“PDA?” Nepeta asks with all the indignity of a woman accused of a heinous crime, “There is no _affection_ here. The lioness sees only her hopeless prey. You can’t punish an animal for her instincts!”

Terezi muffles her giggles with the palm of her hand as the principal’s frown grows and the furrow between her brows deepens. After a moment of stern deliberation--is it really worth the headache?--she sighs and turns back into her office.

“Please wrap...whatever it is up quickly. I’d like to be finished before lunch.”

Terezi’s laughter bursts from her like a punch to her gut as soon as the principal's door clicks shut again, and Nepeta leans down to smother her own against Terezi’s shoulder. They laugh till their stomachs hurt and they can't find enough oxygen to do anything but wheeze and snort and cough, and when she's finally down to a few sporadic giggles, Nepeta sits up and smiles down at Terezi.

“I told you I’d be taking you down into delinquency with me,” She says triumphantly, and Terezi crinkles her nose, “But I really should curb my desire to break the rules and instead venture into the magistrate’s lair.”

Nepeta leans down, pointedly ignoring Terezi's eye roll, and presses a quick kiss to her nose, “I love you!” She says before swinging herself upright and off Terezi’s hips.

“Love you, too,” Terezi replies. She listens to Nepeta's footsteps bounce toward the office, and once she's sure she's alone, she sits up and buries her face in her hands. Her cheeks are warm and flushed with laughter and affection, and no matter how hard she presses against her cheeks, she can't seem to quell her grin. Her nose tingles where Nepeta kissed it, and she can barely restrain the urge to press her fingers to it as if Nepeta's affections were a tangible thing.

If this is the punishment for making blood pacts at seven years-old and engaging in teenage delinquency, Terezi thinks that legality can _suck it._


End file.
